Yumekira
Yumekira '(夢キラ) is a magical girl anime created by Cure Kohaku. It tells about four girls who become the magical Kira warriors in order to save a land with legendary powers. Plot ''Yume Aozora, a 13-year-old girl, has always dreamed of becoming a magical girl. One day, she meets Usagi and her brother Asahi, who appears in her dreams. They ask Yume to become a magical girl, and after fighting a monster, Yume becomes the magical girl Kira Etoile. Later joined by Miku Yuyokawa/Kira Wave, Inori Akahai/Kira Crimson, and Setsuka Raimei/Kira Lightning, the girls fight the Saigai Corporation, an evil organization who wants the world for their mistress. But the team later learns that they weren’t ordinary before becoming magical girls...and that they can’t win with their powers alone. They need something else. Characters Kira Warriors 'Aozora Yume '(青空夢) - An eighth grader at Etoshi Academy, Yume is a cheerful, kind girl who loves to draw. She also loves anime and dreams of becoming a magical girl (and an idol after that). However, she is rather unpopular at school because of this, and has no friends before meeting Miku. Yume transforms into 'Kira Etoile '(キラスター), the Kira warrior of stars and dreams. 'Yuyokawa Miku '(猶予川未来) - A girl in most of Yume’s classes who loves to read and considers herself to be a “bookworm”. Miku is also a good artist, and Yume describes her art to be “flowy and pretty”. She is a gentle, kind girl who is very smart and caring, but doesn’t have a real friend until she meets Yume. Miku transforms into 'Kira Wave '(キラ波), the Kira warrior of water and wisdom. 'Akahai Inori '(赤灰祈里) - Having started at Etoshi Academy three years ago, Inori is a quiet girl who is considered to be the best artist in the whole grade. She is very quiet and loves music and art, and is often seen listening to music and drawing at lunch. Inori transforms into '''Kira Crimson (キラ真紅), the Kira warrior of fire and passion. She becomes more confident when transformed. Raimei Setsuka '(サンダーセツ花) - Setsuka is a cheerful, sporty girl who’s best sport is soccer. She is rebellious and sometimes spunky, but also really kind and energetic. She is slightly short for her age, causing her to get picked on sometimes. Eventually, she finds good friends in Yume, Miku, and Inori. Setsuka transforms into '''Kira Lightning '(キラライトニング), the Kira warrior of electricity and strength. Mascots 'Usagi '(ウサギ) - The main mascot of the series, Usagi is a cheerful bunny-like creature who is often clumsy and careless. However, she has a big heart, and is willing to sacrifice anything for the Kira warriors. 'Asahi '(朝陽) - Usagi's older brother who is a bear-like creature. Asahi is kind and caring, and is very protective of people he loves. He can turn into a human named 'Kino Asahi '(黄の朝陽). Villains Items 'Angel Compacts '- The items that Yume, Miku, Inori, and Setsuka use to transform. * Yume has the '''Starry Compact. * Miku has the Ocean Compact. * Inori has the Flame Compact. * Setsuka has the Thunder Compact. Locations Trivia Category:Anime series Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Yumekira Category:Kohaku Series